One Time Only
by mysticalgems
Summary: Gemly want a deeper friendship with Sparkles, will something deep take place? Read and find out. Read, review, and enjoy... first time doing something like this with these two characters of mine.
1. Chapter 1

_***One Time Only***_

_***Disclaimers- **__**I don't own anything from Lord of the Rings, but I do own my characters and wacky ideas.**_

_*****__**I dedicate this story to my BEST AND DEAR FRIEND DJAP! TEEHEE! I wrote it in favor to her. Heehee! XD**_

_**Introduction-**____**Gemly wants a deeper friendship with Sparkles. Will something deep take place? Read and find out.**_

_***One Time Only***_

_**So far things started out like the past days before, and this day was too, so Gemly thought, that was until he saw two male elves getting it on. He didn't know why he watched the whole event between them, he wasn't like that! Was he? He didn't even know why he was feeling so hot and flustered about what he'd seen.**_

_***********LATER THAT AFTERNOON**************_

_**Still thinking about those two elves and what they did, Gemly didn't notice Sparkles was there beside him (Gemly) until the elf moved and crouched down in front of him to be somewhat eye level, and then-**_

_**Sparkles- **_**Something wrong Gemly?**

_**Gemly- **_Do male elves here always do things so freely in the open?

_**Sparkles- **_**Uh… well… I guess, though I think it depends.**

_**Gemly-**_ What do you mean?

_**Sparkles-**_** Not everyone likes doing whatever in the open, though from the looks of it, I'd say you saw something that took place that should have been done somewhere more secluded.**

_**Gemly- **_ HOW'D YOU KNOW?

_**Sparkles- **_**The young boys and ladies don't really care about where they do it and they don't think of the consequences that would follow after such acts. *sigh* It's a shame really.**

_**Gemly- **_Elf that's not what I saw.

_**Sparkles- **_**Oh! Well then, what did you see?**

_**Gemly- **_Well... how is it that two guys can… well… um…you know … with each other and like it?

_**Sparkles- **_**Oh! So that's what the cause is?**

_**Gemly-**_ yeah...

_**Sparkles- **_**Well... at what point did you dash away?**

_**Gemly-**_ I didn't...

_**Sparkles- **_**WHAT?**

_**Gemly- **_YOU HEARD ME!

_**Sparkles- **_**You... you… you WATCHED THEM UNTIL THEY WERE DONE?**

_**Gemly- **__Yes_! I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT I DID! PLUS! I'M NOT THAT WAY!... Well… So I thought… don't jump to conclusions elf, but what I saw, set off… uh… uh…

_**Sparkles- **_**Weird feelings in that big belly of yours**

_**Gemly- **_Yes and don't start jesting with me about this!

_**Sparkles-**_** I'm sorry Gemly**

_**Gemly-**_ I'm being serious ELF! And I mean it.

_**Sparkles-**_** ... ...**

_**Gemly-**_Can't think of anything to say to me I see.

_**Sparkles- **_**I... Uh... well... then what's on your mind? What all do you feel Gemly?**

_**Gemly-**_ WHAT'S ON MY MIND?

_**Sparkles-**_** Tone it down Gemly, just calm down.**

_**Gemly-**_ WHAT'S ON MY MIND IS THAT- HOW COULD TWO GUYS DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AND ACTUALLY LIKE THAT?

_**Sparkles- **_**Oh! Well now I see what's wrong with you.**

"YOU DO?**" 'Gemly squeaked.'**

_**Sparkles- **_**YEP! Well... I think, but I-**

_**Gemly-**_YOU THINK?

_**Sparkles- **_**Well! MY GUESS IS THAT YOU'RE CURIOUS ABOUT IT RIGHT?**

_**Gemly-**_ *sigh* I don't know if it's just me or if _**"YOU" **_think so too?

_**Sparkles- **_**what?**

_**Gemly- **_... ...

_**Sparkles- **_**Gemly, THINK WHAT EXACTLY?**

_**Gemly- **_That you're...

_**Sparkles- **_**THAT I'M WHAT?**

_**Gemly- **_That you're uh...

_**Sparkles- **_**WAIT! I have an idea on what you're going to say.**

_**Gemly-**_ You do?

_**Sparkles- **_**Yeah I do, SO DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT! OR YOU'LL REGRET IT!**

_**Gemly-**_ YOU'RE A MISTER-KNOW-IT-ALL! SO HA! I SAID IT!

_**********THWACK!**************_

_**Gemly-**_ OW! DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO HIT ME SO HARD?

_**Sparkles-**_** HA! Did I or did I not say that YOU WOULD REGRET IT?**

_**Gemly- **_Quite frankly, I don't regret saying.

_**********THWACK!***********_

_**Gemly-**_ OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

_**Sparkles-**_** For being so ridiculous**

_**Gemly-**_Mister-know-it-all

_***************THWACK!**************_

_**Gemly-**_OW! HOW MUCH MORE-

_**Sparkles-**_** DON'T START WITH ME!**

_**Gemly-**_ I was only going to say how much more were you going to keep that up, but you didn't have to chew me out about starting a so-called ridiculous argument with you!

_**Sparkles- **_**All right... I'm sorry, but when it comes to you, we always end up arguing about something or anything that is so completely ridiculous and-**

_**Gemly- **_*little chuckles* and * little giggles*

_**Sparkles- **_**GEMLY!**

_**Gemly-**_ HAHAHAHA!

_**Sparkles- **_**IT'S NOT FUNNY!**

_**Gemly- **_I KNOW! HAHAHA! BUT YOU'RE GETTING WORKED UP ALL OVER NOTHING!

_**Sparkles-**_** You got worked up about seeing two guys having sex in the open.**

_**Gemly- **_You just had to say that didn't you?

_**Sparkles-**_** Well! Uh! Gemly, let's head back to my place and we can talk about this in my room okay?**

_**Gemly-**_ Fine

_***********BACK AT SPARKLES'S ************_

_**Gemly-**_ Are you sure we can talk about this and be… heard?

_**Sparkles- **_**of course Gemly, besides everybody is doing something.**

_**Gemly- **_Something__like what exactly?

_**Sparkles- **_**Well… you know… work… chores… what they do daily.**

_**Gemly-**_ Which would include what for example?

_**Sparkles- **_**For example try… well… I don't know… say um…**

_**Gemly- **_DON'T GIVE ME SARCASM!

_**Sparkles-**_** FOR EXAMPLE-DINNER!**

_**Gemly- **_WHAT? ALREADY?

_**Sparkles- **_**We wasted the whole afternoon over a ridiculous argument remember?**

_**Gemly- **_Hehheh… yeah… well anyway… back to our reason for heading here.

_**Sparkles-**_** RIGHT! TO MY ROOM WE GO!**

_***********IN SPARKLES'S ROOM***********_

_**Gemly- **_Well... we're here, so where to start the conversation?

_**Sparkles-**_**Well... again, you said you were curious... curious on those two guys could like it, but… I think there's more to it then that.**

_**Gemly-**_ Is that so elf?

_**Sparkles- **_**Is there more to it Gemly?**

_**Gemly- **_Well... uh... uh...

_**Sir Jewel- **__Sparkles! Gemly! ARE YOU GUYS COMING DOWN TO EAT WITH THE REST OF US OR WHAT?_

_**Sparkles-**_** WE'RE COMING FATHER!**

_**Sir Jewel-**__WELL HURRY UP THEN!_

_**Sparkles- **_**We'll finish this later Gemly.**

_**Gemly- **_By later you mean-

_**Sparkles- **_**After dinner**

_**Gemly-**_ Alright

_***************THEY WENT DOWN TO EAT DINNER**********_

_**Lady Crystal- **__How was your day my baby boy?_

_**Sparkles- **_**Mom!**

_**Lady Crystal- **__How was it dear?_

_**Sparkles- **_**Fine I guess, nothing out of the ordinary.**

_**Lady Crystal- **__That's good… and what about you Gemly?_

_**Gemly- **_The same goes for me my Lady.

_**Lady Crystal- **__That's good._

_**Gemly- **_Um… where are the girls?

_**Sir Jewel-**__ Shimmer and Gema wanted to eat outside, so don't worry, they're fine._

_**Gemly-**_ Alright… thank you sir.

_***********THEY CONVERSED A BIT AS THEY ATE**************_

_**********__**THEY FINISHED DINNER AND HEADED BACK UPSTAIRS FOR THE NIGHT**__**********_

_****AS SOON AS THEY GOT UP STAIRS*******_

_**Gemly- **_You go on ahead to your room, I'll be there in a few minutes; I need to get something in my room.

_**Sparkles- **_**Alright**

_***********Sparkles went to his room and Gemly went to his own room*************_

_*************Few minutes passed and Sparkles was waiting***********_

_***************Gemly got what he needed finally and went to Sparkles's room***********_

_**Gemly-**_Alright where were we?

_**Sparkles-**_** Uh... Gemly what's with bringing clothes?**

_**Gemly-**_ I'll tell you later, but our conversation-

_**Sparkles- **_**RIGHT! Uh... oh yeah! Is there more to it Gemly?**

_**Gemly-**_ Um… well... yeah there is.

_**Sparkles-**_** What else about it makes you curious?**

_**Gemly-**_Um... well... you're not going to like it.

_**Sparkles- **_**I might have some guesses on what you're going to say, but I won't say, so just tell me what else of it that you're curious about… even if you think I won't like it, I want to hear it so I can know how to help you through this weird turn of events.**

_**Gemly-**_ I'm curious on what if feels like.

_**Sparkles- **_**Oh! Well... uh… by feels like, you mean having it in you?**

_**Gemly- **_Well… not quite…

_**Sparkles- **_**So then what do you mean?**

_**Gemly-**_It's hard to explain… so uh… I'll just go ahead and ask.

_**Sparkles-**_** ask what?**

_**Gemly- **_Well… can we… um… will you… can I… *paused and breathed for a short moment* (Gemly did, telling you that so there isn't any confusion) I want to have sex with you Sparkles! Can we try it?

_**Sparkles-**_** Oh Gemly! I… uh… I… I don't know Gemly, I don't think things would work out well… you know… height wise Gemly. It would be hard for me to even well… you know… get it in and stay in that position the whole time.**

_**Gemly-**_ Can we try just once and see how it goes PLEASE?

_**Sparkles- **_**FINE! ONE TIME ONLY!**

_********They got undressed and got back on the bed**********_

_**Gemly-**_By the way ELF

_**Sparkles-**_** Yeah?**

_**Gemly- **_Who said I was wanting to feel a dick get inserted in my ass over and over anyway?

_**Sparkles-**_** Oh NO! ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY THAT YOU WANT TO TOP ME?**

_**Gemly- **_THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I'M SAYING! Besides I would have easy access… I think…

_**Sparkles-**_***Sigh* FINE!**

_********After hearing that Gemly was completely hard********_

_**Sparkles- **_**BUT! You're going to have to get my elven dick here excited, and after that, you have to stretch me out.**

_**Gemly-**_ Alright, let's BEGIN THEN!

_*****Gemly moved in-between Sparkles's legs, and started giving him (Sparkles) a hand job before sucking his (Sparkles's) cock. While sucking he finally got Sparkles really hard, and throughout the process he (Gemly) was awarded moans for further encouragement. So Gemly then sucked on his fingers and getting them slicked up, knowing damn well that Sparkles would complain saying "**__There's no way I'm sucking on your fingers because you could have touched something nasty in your room that I don't know about__**!" Well something like; that but Gemly didn't waste anymore time to ponder over that. Once he thought his finger were wet enough, he lifted Sparkles's backside up enough to insert his fingers in Sparkle's puckered hole. At first he stuck just two fingers in at once and started stretching.**_

"Did you have to stick in two finger AT ONCE**? 'Sparkles cried out with his breathing hitching bad enough to where you could hardly hear a word.'**

_**Gemly- **_Yes I did and now I'm going to insert one more!

_**Which Gemly did just that and caused a whimper to come out of Sparkles.**_

_**Gemly- **_Don't tell me this hurts you?

_**Sparkles- **_**DID YOU… EVER… TAKE INTO… CONSIDERING… THE FACT… THAT… I'VE NEVER DONE THIS… BEFORE IN MY LIFE?**

_**Gemly- **_HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNO-

_**Sparkles-**_**AHHH! Uh un nahahh!**

_**Gemly-**_Oh! So that must be that certain spot I heard those two guys talk about!

_**Sparkles- **_**MY PROSTATE… YEAH!**

_**Gemly-**_Does it really feel good when I brush my fingers against it… like… *EVIL GRIN* THIS!

_**Gemly strucked Sparkles's prostate over and over… ten times. Sparkles is holding out as long as he can… well trying to anyhow… **_

_**Sparkles- **_**Stop AND JUST ENTER ME ALREADY BEFORE I CUM!**

_**Gemly- **_Alright! Sheesh MR. DEMANDO!

"AHHH! YOU SHORT BRAINLESS DWARF! YOU FORGOT TO LUBRICATE YOUSELF**!" 'Sparkles cried out.'**

_**Gemly- **_I'm sorry… I'll just start moving as much as I can; dealing with how good and TIGHT AND REALLY WARM YOU FEEL!

_**Sparkles-**_** NO! GEMLY! WAIT-**

_**Gemly started thrusting in and out over and over causing Sparkles to scream out in pain… until he (Gemly) hit his (Sparkles's) sweet spot causing Sparkles to cry out in pleasure, so Gemly kept thrusting against that spot over and over and then the sensation from that caused the both of them to go over the edge; Sparkles came hard with his cum against his stomach, and Gemly came hard inside Sparkles filling him to the brim, and from that Gemly breathing hard like Sparkles, turned and grabbed the covers and handed them to Sparkles, and after he collapsed forward with his face against Sparkles's navel that was warm and sticky with cum.**_

_**Sparkles-**_** HUFF! HUFF! AREN'T YOU GOING TO PULL OUT OF ME? HUFF! HUFF!**

_**Gemly-**_ I'M TOO… HUFF! HUFF! TIRED TO PULL OUT! HUFF! HUFF! I'M GOING TO SLEEP, STILL BEING INSIDE YOU UNTIL MORNING HOW YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! BY THE WAY YOU GOT TO ADMIT HUFF! HUFF! THAT FELF REALLY GOOD!

_**Sparkles-**_** Whatever…**

_**Gemly- **_ELF?

_**Sparkles-**_** I'm NOT GOING TO SAY ANOTHER WORD ABOUT IT!**

_**Gemly- **_OH! ADMIT IT! YOU LIKED IT TOO!

_**Sparkles- **_**Gemly you don't understand-**

_**Gemly- **_YOU LIKED IT! YOU LIKED IT REAL GOOD! YOU LIKE MY DICK! MOVING INSIDE YOU! OVER AND OVER! AND OVER AGAIN! HAHAHAHA!

_**Sparkles-**_** Gemly STOP SINGING!**

_**Gemly- **_And you said it wouldn't workout!

_**Sparkles-**_** Gemly, did you not bother to think that this could damage our friendship?**

_**Gemly- **_ARE you saying that you… hate me now?

_**Sparkles- **_**No Gemly, I don't hate you.**

_**Gemly- **_Oh! I SEE! YOU'RE DISGUSTED WITH YOURSELF BECAUSE YOU HAD SEX WITH A DWARF!

_**Sparkles- **_**Not just any dwarf Gemly, I had sex with my best friend, that's what I'm saying.**

_**Gemly- **_Oh… Well we can still be friends.

_**Sparkles- **_**WE MADE LOVE TO EACH OTHER!**

_**Gemly-**_Technically kissing would have been involved, but we didn't kiss now did we?

_**Sparkles-**_** NO, we didn't.**

_**Gemly- **_So are we… still friends?

_**Sparkles- **_**Yes, we're still friends.**

_**Gemly-**_Good, I'm glad because I don't know what I would do if we weren't friends anymore.

_**Sparkles-**_** I feel the same, though if you don't mind me saying that I would probably be bored to death without your stupidity.**

_**Gemly- **_Gee thanks… well…good night Sparkles.

_**Sparkles- **_**Good night Gemly, see you… uncomfortably in the morning.**

**~~~The Somewhat unknown end for now**__

_**Well what do you think? Good or bad? Review please! THEY ARE ALWAYS TREASURED AND LOVED! By the way should I continue this a little and make this into an impreg story? I for one don't know. Your opinion would be very helpful.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Busted and a Surprise

_***Busted and a Surprise***_

_***Disclaimers- **__**I don't own anything from Lord of the Rings, but I do own my wacky characters.**_

_*__**Again this story is ~*~dedicated~*~ to my BEST FRIEND *****__**DJAP!**__** *****_

_***Last time-**____It started when Gemly saw two male elves have sex in the open. Later that day Gemly and Sparkles got into a ridiculous argument… which happens all of the time… they had dinner later… they missed lunch from arguing. Sparkles's mom embarrassed poor Sparkles at the beginning of dinner, they talked… (By they I mean Sparkles, Gemly, and Sparkles's parents.) Sparkles and Gemly went upstairs; Gemly grabbed clothes from his room then went to Sparkles's room, then throughout the night Sparkles and Gemly had sex, Sparkles started a somewhat tiny argument, Gemly asked if they were still friends, and Sparkles agreed to staying friends._

_From there we continue_

_***Busted and a Surprise***_

_**They slept the rest of the night; Gemly still in Sparkles like he said he would be, and Sparkles is well… just sleeping. Little did they know that what they just did earlier will change everything completely.**_

_*************EARLY MORNING OF THE NEXT DAY***************_

_**Sparkles woke feeling something brush across his sweet spot.**_

_**Sparkles- **_**AHH!**

_**Gemly- **_mmm... something wrong elf?

_**Sparkles- **_**AHH! STOP! Moving forward**

_**Gemly-**_ I'm only moving forward to keep my where it was during the night.

_**Sparkles- **_**YOU ARE STILL IN ME!**

_**Gemly-**_ WELL! SO I AM! You know what let's have another round, shall we?

_**Sparkles- **_**I'll regret saying this but fine… just one short round… just thrust up inside me over and over against my prostate… that way we can get done faster, okay?**

_**Gemly- **_YAY! THANK-YOU ELF!

_**Before Gemly did anything, he pulled out of Sparkles, crawled up Sparkles's chest, and then got Sparkles into a deep, hot, feverish kiss. He ended it quickly and went back down and inserted himself back into Sparkles and thrusted his cock over and over against Sparkles's sweet spot. He received many moans out of the elf, (**__'his elf, he thought,' 'moaning sweet sounds of their love making.') __**which caused him (Gemly) to go faster. Sparkles couldn't take it anymore and came hard against his stomach, causing Gemly to cum hard as well. After that, Gemly pulled out and crawled near Sparkles's shoulder.**_

_**Gemly- **_Now we made love, so now I guess we're _lovers_ right?

_**Sparkles- **_**I THOUGHT we agreed to stay FRIENDS GEMLY!**

_**Gemly- **_Well... I wanted to know what it would be like if we kissed...

_**Sparkles- **_**You wanted to do what those two guys did I assume?**

_**Gemly- **_That and- and…

_**Sparkles- **_**and what Gemly?-**

_**Gemly- **_and I LOVE YOU SPARKLES!

_**Sparkles- **_**… That wasn't in a soft romantic voice.**

_**Gemly- **_ELF! YOU CAN'T HAVE EVERYTHING DONE THEY WAY YOU WANT IT! YOU SPOILED, KNOW-IT-ALL-

_**********KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! ***************_

_**Sparkles- **_**Oh! Damn it! ****WE ARE SO BUSTED!**

_**Gemly-**_ WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO ELF?

_**Sparkles- **_**I DON'T KNOW!**

_**Gema- **__Hey! Come on you two! BREAKFAST TIME! COME ON!_

_**Sparkles-**_** Now?**

_**Gema-**__ Yeah!_

_**Shimmer- **__Watch out_

_**Gema-**__ Okay… but what are you going to do-_

_************BOOM! **************_

_**Shimmer and Gema-**__** AHH!**_

_**Sparkles and Gemly- AHH!**_

_**Shimmer-**__ WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?_

_**Gema- **__NO! I THINK YOU MEAN WHY AND HOW LONG AGO DID THIS HAPPEN?_

_**Gemly-**_ One- After dinner, two- not even ten minutes before you busted down that door did we finish... well we had another earlier this morning-

_**Sparkles-**_** GEMLY!**

_**Gemly- **_WELL WE DID!

_**Shimmer-**__ YOU ARE SO IN TROUBLE SPARKL-_

_**Sparkles- **_**HOLD THAT THOUGHT!**

_*****Sparkles grabbed his legging from yesterday and then grabbed a big empty flower vase*****_

_**********Poor Sparkles got sick***** (Of**__** course we all know what's that's about! *WINK* Teehee! MORNING- SICKNESS!)**___

_**Gema-**__ You don't think-_

_**Shimmer-**__ THERE'S NO WAY MY BROTHER IS ONE OF THOSE GUY ELVES THAT CAN HAVE BABIES?_

_**Gema-**__ But…WHAT IF HE IS? WILL THE BABY COME OUT AS A DWARF OR AN ELF? AND I'LL HAVE "IT'LL PROBABLY COME OUT A HOBBIT!" And not- "A DWARF WITH POINTY EARS!" Though that would be pretty cool I think… _

_**Shimmer-**__ Gema, who knows! WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU TO START GOING OFF DAYDREAMING ABOUT WHAT IT WOULD BE LIKE! BUT MY MOM AND DAD ARE GOING TO-_

_**Sir Jewel-**__ We're going to what? _

_**********Sparkles done with getting sick************_

_**Sparkles-**_** I think the correct word would be 'freak.'**

_**Shimmer-**__ Yeah… freak._

_**Sir Jewel-**__ far from it; SPARKLES! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS!_

_**Lady Crystal-**____You always gave the impression on not being that… WAY!_

_**Gemly-**_ GAY?

_**Lady Crystal-**__ THAT WOULD BE THE WORD!_

_**Gema- **__I didn't think my brother was either._

_**Lady Crystal-**__Oh dear, we'll get through this somehow._

_**Sparkles-**_** By through this, you will just… have to accept the fact!**

_**Gemly-**_BUT BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY WE DIDN'T HAVE THE THOUGHT ON BEING HOMOSEXUAL…well… not at first… but I WAS CURIOUS WHEN I SAW TWO OTHER GUY-ELVES HAVE SEX… AND SPARKLES HELPED ME WITH SOME WEIRD FEELINGS THAT I WAS HAVING AFTER SEEING WHAT I SAW! NOT ONLY THAT! BUT- I LOVE HIM! IS THAT A PROBLEM?

_**Sir Jewel-**__ …Uh_

_**Lady Crystal-**__ … …_

_**Gemly- **_DIDN'T THINK SO!

_**Sparkles-**_** Gemly… I think you need to cool down a bit.**

_**Gemly- **_NO! YOU COOL DOWN A BIT!

_**Sparkles- **_**I'M NOT THE ONE YELLING!**

_**Gemly- **_WELL YOU ARE NOW!

_**Sparkles- **_**ONLY BECAUSE YOU STARTED IT!**

_**Gemly-**__ "WELL ONLY BECAUSE YOU STARTED IT!"_

_**Sparkles-**_** Oh! Now THAT'S REAL MATURE! NOT! AND YOU ARE SERIOUSLY BEING RIDICULOUS! **

_**Gemly- **_As you would say,_ "This argument is ridiculous!"_

_**Sparkles-**_** Now who's the know-it-all?**

_**Gemly-**_ THAT'S MY LINE!

_**Sparkles-**_** HAHA! NOW YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL WHEN YOU CALL ME THAT!**

_**Gemly- **_And your point is?

_**Sparkles-**_**don't start, let's get a bath and go down to eat… the rest of you go ahead without us, we'll be down shortly.**

_***********With that all said they all did exactly********* (Sparkles is being the responsible one now! Teehee! YAY!)**_

_********After Breakfast*********_

_**~~~~~Sparkles got sick again~~~~**_

_**Gemly-**_ You okay elf?

_**Sparkles- … …**_

_**~~~~Sparkles stopped once there was nothing left to spew~~~~**_

_**Sparkles- **_**No I'm not**

_**Sir Jewel- **__Come, lets get you checked out my son._

_**Sparkles-**_** Alright**

_**Gemly-**_ On one condition

_**Sir Jewel and Sparkles- **__**Which would be?-**_

_**Gemly-**_ That I can come too

_**Sparkles-**_** Well of course you can Gemly!**

_**Gemly- **_HEEHEE!

_********AT THE HEALER'S*********_

_**Healer- Uh huh… hmm… hmm…**_

_*********** S SHORT MOMENT PAUSE! *******************_

_**Healer-**__ Well it's obvious, you're pregnant._

_**Sparkles-**_** REALLY?**

_**Healer- **__Yes, you'll be getting sick-_

_**Gemly-**_He's done that twice already!

_**Healer-**__Well, he'll be doing a lot more of it. Now, you will be cramping, as well as feeling tired a lot, as well as strange food cravings; OH! And moody… you will have mood swings, but of course you know how that goes._

_**Gemly-**_ He was already moody before being pregnant

_**Sparkles-**_** GEMLY!**

_**Gemly-**_IT'S THE TRUTH!

_**Sparkles-**_**WELL SO HAVE YOU**

_**Gemly-**_ BUT NOT AS BAD AS YOU!

_**Healer-**__So where's the other parent?_

_**Sparkles-**_**Well he's um...**

_**Gemly- **_That would be me!

_**Healer-**__Oh my! That's really odd... well I could give you a slip for counseling… from the looks of it._

_**Sparkles-**_** Counseling wouldn't do this ridiculous dwarf here, any good!**

_**Gemly-**_ Counseling wouldn't do this MOODY! KNOW-IT-ALL-ELF HERE ANY GOOD EITHER!

_**Sparkles-**_** WELL I LOVE YOU TOO!**

_**Gemly-**_ Well… I love you a lot

_**Sparkles-**_** Awe…that's the only nicest thing you have ever said.**

_**Gemly- **_I've said TONS OF NICE THINGS!

_**Sparkles-**_**Yeah, but that was how long ago?**

_**Sir Jewel-**__Don't start you two; thank you for your help healer._

_**Healer-**__ Anytime!_

_ ~*~*~__**To Be Continued! ~*~*~**_

_**Well what do you guys think? Good or bad? REVIEW PLEASE! THEY ARE ALWAYS TREASURED AND LOVED! BY THE WAY WHAT DO YOU THINK THE BABY WOULD BE? I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOUR GUESSES ARE! TEEHEE! Oh! And yeah I know a lot of Sparkles and Gemly arguments. GOOD TIMES! GOOD TIMES! It wouldn't be humor without them… well… it wouldn't be qualified somewhat humor without them. **_


	3. Chapter 3 Crazy Month Number ONE!

_**~*~Crazy Month Number One! ~*~**_

_**Disclaimers-**__** I don't own anything from Lord of the Rings, but I do own my insane wacky characters.**_

_**Dedication**__**- Yes! I completely dedicate this story… and I mean this whole story to my Best and Dear Friend D-JAP! **_

_**Apologies**__**- Yes apologies, I'm really sorry for taking awhile to update.**_

_**Last time**__**- Sparkles and Gemly got busted for having sex. Gemly ended up telling Sir Jewel and Lady Crystal off. Sparkles got sick before that happened; Sparkles, after Gemly told off his (Sparkles's) parents, ended up stepping in and became the responsible one. They ate breakfast; Sparkles got sick again, Sir Jewel decided to take Sparkles to the healer's, and Gemly went too. While they were at the healer's they found out that Sparkles is pregnant, and the healer mentioned counseling, but both Gemly and Sparkles refused. Sir Jewel thanked the healer and they left. Of course Gemly and Sparkles had a few ridiculous arguments, that's how they are. ~~So from there we continue~~**_

_**~*~Crazy Month Number One! ~*~**_

_**After leaving the healer's- **_

_**Sir Jewel-**__PREGNANT? MY SON? PREGNANT? I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! THIS WHOLE THING IS RIDICULOUS!_

_**Gemly- **_So now he over reacts.

_**Sparkles-**_** Now THAT is ridiculous.**

_**Gemly-**_ Completely; but he should've done that after the healer had said it.

_**Sparkles-**_** *Sigh***

_**Gemly- **_What?

_**Sparkles- **_**It would be my father's pride.**

_**Gemly- **_What do you mean?

_**Sparkles-**_** Not wanting to over react and go completely ballistic in front of our people, though I think the healer would've understood that.**

_**Gemly-**_ I see… STILL!-

_**Sparkles-**_** I know, my father shouldn't post pone his over reaction time but-**

_**Gemly-**_ That's not what I'm talking about

_**Sparkles-**_** Oh! Hehe...sorry Gemly. So then what were you going to say?**

_**Gemly- **_What I was trying to say is- STILL! I too can't believe that we are going to have a baby!

_**Sparkles-**_** You too huh?**

_**Gemly- **_Not the- (I CAN'T BELIEVE MY SON IS PREGNANT!) part; don't you dare comment on my bad re-enacting your father. *Sigh* What I'm also trying to say is that, I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT WE ARE GOING TO BE PARENTS! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO PARENT A KID!

_**Sparkles- **_**What you mean, is that you don't know how to be a parent, and you are a little scared, and if not scared, then you are nervous. **

_**Gemly- **_Why did you add that last part?

_**Sparkles-**_** I just figured you wouldn't like to admit to being scared. I know **_"GEMLY THE GREAT SCARED?" _**Ha! Less likely; that's not Gemly! Gemly is a man! A BRAVE MAN! A BRAVE MAN TO NEWS OF BECOMING A PARENT! Yes… I know you are a dwarf, but you are a man-dwarf.**

_**Gemly- **_DID YOU HAVE TO SAY ALL OF THAT IN THAT WAY?

_**Sparkles-**_** What I'm trying to say Gemly, is that when two males are in a relationship and are going to have a baby, neither one wants to admit that they are scared; they don't want to appear as if that would make them weak. They want to show that they are a man, and strong and not weak; but they need to do is be string and admit that they are scared, that way they can overcome being scared and being ready to be a wonderful parent.**

_**Gemly- **_I see

_**Sparkles- **_**I'm scared of being a parent too Gemly, but I'm even more scared for when it's time to give birth.**

_**Gemly- **_That makes me feel better elf, so is there someone or something that can help us learn how to be a parent, and how to take care of a kid?

_**Sparkles- **_**YEP! My parent can help us with that, just as soon as my father calms down from his ballistic episode, and if not my parents, then the elders in the village, or maybe the healer, if not the healer, then maybe-**

_**Gemly-**_ DON'T SAY IT!

_**Sparkles- **_**the counselor could help." **

_**Gemly-**_ I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY IT!

_**Sparkles-**_** Gemly we have to be strong and support each other through this; and besides, maybe the counselor-**

_**Gemly-**_ YOU SAID IT AGAIN!

_**Sparkles-**_** MAYBE THE COUNSELOR could give me and/or us some advice.**

_**Gemly-**_ ADVICE FOR WHAT?

_**Sparkles-**_** Like how to handle the situations for/or/of- you know... when I get all-mood- swingy and everything. **

_**Gemly- **_Oh! Yeah... alright then

_**Sparkles- **_**Good, it's settled then.**

_**Sir Jewel- **__What's settled?_

_**Gemly- **_HEY! MR. BALLISTICO HAS CALMED DOWN!

_**(**__**TEEHEE**__**! Yeah, I forgot to mention that the whole time during the mushy talk, Sir Jewels-A.K.A. Sparkles's Dad, was still going off about Sparkles being pregnant. Again; I'm sorry for forgetting to mention that.**__**)**_

"_Gemly!_**" 'Sparkles said in a kind of half yell and half whispery hushed voice.'**

_**Gemly- **_WELL! HE HAS SEE?

_**Sparkles- **_**Yes, I CAN SEE THAT! I'M NOT BLIND!**

_**Gemly- **_I never said you were.

_**Sir Jewel-**__ Again, what's settled?_

_**Sparkles- **_**OH! Um-**

_**Gemly-**_ The both of us getting help and learning about being a parent and raising a kid.

_**Sir Jewel-**__ So… you're actually going to keep IT?_

_**Gemly and Sparkles- OF COURSE WE ARE!**_

_**Sparkles- **_**FATHER! HOW COULD YOU SUGGEST OF GETTING RID OF THE BABY AFTER I BIRTH IT?**

_**Sir Jewel- **__Sorry Sparkles; I wasn't trying to make it sound so personal._

_**Sparkles- **_**Well- you did.**

_**Sir Jewel- **__You know what this means don't you?_

_**Gemly and Sparkles- NO! WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?**_

_**Sparkles-**_** Uh… What are you going on about father?**

_**Sir Jewel- **__*Sigh* what this means is that we have some remodeling to do._

_**Sparkles-**_** So… you are alright with us keeping the baby?**

_**Sir Jewel- **__Well of course! But we are going to have to build this little one a room of its own; Yes I know we have a nursery from when you and shimmer were born and little, but this baby is going to need a bedroom of it's own._

_**Sparkles- **_**I know- I know, it can't stay with me in my room forever. Thank-you father!**

_**Sir Jewel-**__ I can't say no to you. Now, how do you think your mother and the girls are going to react?_

_**Sparkles- **_**Well we have**__**only one way to find out.**

_**************BACK AT SPARKLES'S**************_

_**Sir Jewel, Gemly, and Sparkles told the three girls the news and… they freaked.**_

_*************TWO WEEKS IN THE FIRST MONTH! ****************_

_**Gemly- **_Hey elf?

_**Sparkles- What?**_

_**Gemly- **_Well... I was going to suggest that we should have sex again, because I heard that sperm is good for the baby! By the way, right now you are either moody or you don't feel good.

_**Sparkles- **_**Neither! I'M HUNGRY FOR SPAGHETTI, WITH MUSHROOMS, PICKLES, EGGS, CHICKEN, AND CHERRY PIE!**

_**Gemly- **_ALL TOGETHER?

_**Sparkles- **_**YES!**

_**Gemly- **_YOUR WEIRD FOOD CRAVINGS ARE SERIOUSLY NASTY! Before you say anything, I'll go have the cooks prepare your nasty meal.

_**Sparkles- **_**YAY! I LOVE YOU GEMLY!**

_**Gemly- **_Love you too elf.

_************The cooks cooked up Sparkles's dish, Sparkles ate and was satisfied; later Sparkles and Gemly had sex***** **_

_**(I know talk about totally lazy not doing a hot sex scene description, hotly detailed but I can say: **__Gemly stroked Sparkles's penis until he was hard, stretched Sparkles out, thrusted his (Gemly's) phallus hard in and out over and over against Sparkles's prostate, they both cummed together, Gemly and Sparkles kissed… yes, tongues were involved; they kissed for awhile, and then they had another round. They slept after that. __**There, so you don't think badly of me, there's the sex scene… quickly done too! Teehee! =) )**_

_****__**Another week into Month Number One! Totaling to a total of three weeks******_

_**Gema- **__**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK IT WILL BE?**_

_**Sparkles- **_**Depends on what you mean.**

_**Shimmer- **__**She means- **__DO YOU THINK IT WILL BE A BOY OR A GIRL? WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT DEPENDS?_

_**Sparkles-**_** Well... I don't care what it will be, a boy sounds lovely, and so does a girl... even if I don't know how you women completely function… girl stuff. Plus she could've been referring to WHAT IT WILL? YOU KNOW A DWARF-ELF KIND OF THING? **

_**Gemly and Gema- **__**Oh! OH! WHAT IF IT LOOKES LIKE A HOBBIT WITH POINTY EARS? OR! OR A DWARF WITH POINTY EARS?**_

_**Shimmer-**__ If so; don't tell me you hope that it gets a big belly?_

_**Gemly and Gema-**__** OF COURSE WE HOPE IT GETS A BIG BELLY!**_

_**Sparkles- **_**Well maybe an elf that's as short as a dwarf, but taller that than the tallest dwarf in existence. **

_**Shimmer-**__ NOT YOU TOO? _

_**They went on and on about that for a whole week and a half. The other half and last week was spent on thinking of what to name it and they decided that if it's a girl then it will be named **__Sparkly__**, and if it's a boy it will be named **__Gemles__**.**_

_*****DURING THAT TIME A NEW ROOM WAS ADDED TO THE PALACE******_

_**~~~~to be continued~~~~ **_

_**The next chapters will be short and I literally mean it, but you will see why so don't worry. Now what do think GOOD OR BAD? REVIEW PLEASE! THEY ALWAYS TREASURED AND LOVED! =3 **_


	4. Chapter 4 Crazy Month Number TWO!

_**~*~ Crazy Month Number TWO! ~*~**_

_**Disclaimers-**____I don't own Lord of the Rings, but I don own my crazy__characters and ideas._

_**ONCE MORE- **__**This story is completely DEDICATED TO MY BEST**____**AND DEAR FRIEND D-JAP!**_

_**Last Time-**____**Sparkles's dad went ballistic, Gemly was scared about being a parent; Sparkles told Gemly that it's okay to admit it, because Sparkles too admitted that he was scared. They agreed to get help and learn how to be a parent and take care of a kid; Sparkles had a weird food craving moment. Sparkles and Gemly had sex… twice. Throughout the passing weeks the girls went on what it would be and what to name it. Plus a new room was added to the palace.**_

_**~* Crazy Month Number TWO! *~**_

_**With the name decided and new room added, things still aren't normal… far from it. Sparkles didn't have morning sickness at all after those couple of times, but that was about to change.**_

_**Morning after morning, Sparkles got sick, and he was getting sick of getting sick. Sadly… that's all our poor Sparkles did. For the whole entire month, Sparkles got sick.**_

___~~To Be Continued~~_

_**I know not a whole lot… but you are going to have to get used to it. The reason for that is because many of the next chapters are short, some longer than others but still short. I mean come on, I got all done short, sweet and to the point… the best I could anyway. I worked most of all morning on it… it was all done on July 6**__**th**__**. So yeah- With that even for a short chapter what do you think? I mean you can review if you like, I would TOTALLY LOVE THAT! But I won't make you because I totally would understand. SHORT CHAPTER NOT ENOUGH! Being a bit touchy there, but still understandable. EITHER WAY REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS TREASURED AND LOVED! =3**_


	5. Chapter 5 Crazy Month Number THREE!

_**~*~ Crazy Month Number THREE! ~*~**_

_**Disclaimer-**____**I don't own Lord of the Rings or anything from it. I do own my crazy characters.**_

_**Last Time- **__**Not much happened last time, Sparkles got sick the whole entire month. **_

_**~ With that we shortly continue! ~**_

_**~*Crazy Month Number THREE! *~**_

_**Sparkles of course get sick still, but that's always normal, being pregnant and all. He of course had many ridiculous arguments with Gemly, like one where Gemly ended up calling him- (Sparkles) a **__YELLING-NAGGY-MOOD-SWINGY-ELF! __**Oh yes! Sparkles, remembers that clearly, though it wasn't mentioned but it did happen people, it did. (I just didn't want to put that down at the time… so sorry about that.) **_

_**Throughout this whole entire month, Sparkles has nothing but weird food craving, like- **__fried chicken with chocolate pudding and spinach. __(__**If any of you are wondering, the answer is "NO!" I don't like spinach.) **_

_**There was also- **__Spaghetti with chocolate pudding and- ES-CARGO? (__**NO! I know, eating snails- NASTY! But some people like it and THAT is seriously sick! No offense to those who eat snails! Yeah! SNAILY-SNAIL-EATERS! XD) **_

_**Yeah, talk about weird food cravings.**_

___~~To Be Continued~~_

_**I guess you can say it was a little longer but not really. On with the next short chapters! Trust me they get better… or this story will get better. Again you can review if you like, and again I WOULD TOTALLY LOVE THAT! =3 but again, I understand if you choose not too. Considering this being a short chapter and all; so with that I'll end here and you can continue with the next chapter! REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS TREASURED AND LOVED! =3**_


	6. Chapter 6 Crazy Month Number FOUR!

_**~*~Crazy Month Number FOUR! ~*~**_

_**Disclaimer-**__** I don't own Lord of the Rings, this gets annoying after awhile, saying this every time… no offense, but for certain writers out there who write their stories on paper first before typing, then understandment on, that it kills the wrist man! SERIOUSLY! **_

_**Last Time- **__**Again not much happened. Sparkles had many weird food cravings for the whole entire month. **_

_**So now we continue with this next short crazy chapter… well it's a little longer than the last but still- ONWARDS!**_

_**~* Crazy Month Number FOUR! *~**_

_**Sparkles, still gets sick, and he still has weird food cravings. He has a lot of ridiculous arguments with Gemly. Yes our elf gets all mood-swingy. **_

_**Gemly- **_HOW MUCH MORE ARE YOU GOING TO EAT ELF?

_**Sparkles- **_**UNTIL I'M SATISFIED AND FULL! I MEAN HELLO! I'M FEEDING ANOTHER PERSON TOO REMEMBER?**

_**Gemly- **_WELL YOU ARE GOING TO GET FATTER FASTER, YOU MOOD-SWINGY-PMS-ING-WEIRD FOOD EATING ELF!

"**Is that what you… truly think of me**_**?" 'Sparkles said in a sad-trembling-getting-ready-to-cry-voice.'**_

_**Gemly- **_ELF- DON'T CRY! YOU KNOW I DIDN'T MEAN-

_******Sparkles ran out of the room crying**** **_

_*********He (Sparkles) cried for two and a half hours**********_

_**Gemly- **_Elf I'm sorry-

_**Sparkles- **_**What? ARE YOU BACK TO YELL AT ME SOME MORE, YOU YELLING-COMPLAINING-FOR-NO-REASON-PAIN-IN-THE-ARSCH-DWARF!**

_**Gemly- **_But I'm not in you arsch yet.

_**Sparkles- **_**I love you Gemly, you DIRTY-MINDED-DWARF!**

_**Gemly- **_I love you to my MOOD-SWINGY-SEXY-BUDDY-AND-CARING-LOVER-ELF

_**That went on for the whole entire month.**_

___~~To Be Continued~~_

_**A little bit longer than the last. On with the next chapters! TEEHEE! =3 I know I keep saying this, but I don't know what else to say. So, you can review if you like; again I won't make you, but again I WOULD TOTALLY LOVE YOU KINDNESS AND THOUGHTS /AND/OR/OPINIONS ON THIS CHAPTER. With that said I'll end here, so ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! AND REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS TREASURED AND LOVED! =3**_


	7. Chapter 7 Crazy Month Number FIVE!

_**~*~Crazy Month Number FIVE! ~*~**_

_**Disclaimer- **__**I don't own Lord of the Rings.**___

_**Last Time-**____**Again nothing much happened, besides Sparkles being mood-swingy for the whole entire month. We now continue with this insane month, but seriously short chapter… somewhat *evil grin* Trust me you are going to love this one! ;D**_

_**~*Crazy Month Number FIVE! *~**_

_**Yes Sparkles- still has mood swings, still has weird cravings and still gets sick. Now I know what you are thinking, "**__THESE SHORT CHAPTERS ARE CRAZY!__**" I know I get it, but we come to the chase where our dear elf gets seriously horny. (THAT'S RIGHT! I SAID IT- HORNY!) So yes, Sparkles and Gemly have sex every night… as well as during the day… after they have calmed down from so many rounds… anyway, they do that throughout **__CRAZY MONTH NUMBER FIVE__**! So before I end this chapter and move on the next, here's a night of their lovely love-making session. Enjoy! Teehee! ;3**_

_**Gemly-**_ I totally LOVE THIS MONTH ELF!

"_**I know- So do I.**_**" 'Said Sparkles in a seductive voice.' **

**Gemly- **Well, let's start, Shall we?

_**Sparkles didn't have to answer for Gemly to start.**_

_**Gemly and sparkles made out first, from there Gemly started to kiss downwards, leaving love bites upon Sparkles's neck, and continuing journey downwards to the elf's delicious phallus. From there he sucked and deep throated the writhing elf, earning delicious moans from his squirming lover. Sparkles couldn't help but buck his hips up every-time Gemly teased the slit and the head of his (Sparkles's) penis. Sparkles, swears the dwarf and evil lover of his does it on purpose. **_

_**Gemly stopped teasing the poor-excited elf, and began stretching his lover out; he lubed both himself and "**__HIS__**" sexy elf up and entered. Sparkles moaned loudly and screamed out in pleasure, for Gemly thrusting in and out over and over again against Sparkles's sweet spot. **_

_**Neither could endure the extreme pleasure anymore, and they both cried out each others name as the reached their release. With that they slept a bit, until they both- were calmed again, but also until Sparkles became horny again, **__**so again that went on and on throughout**____**the whole entire month.**___

_**There you go and again, I hoped you all enjoyed that. Oh! Yeah… that is what I consider a little bit longer than the past short chapters before this. Now the next chapters ahead are going to be short… LITERALLY! So just a *major heads-up there! * Now again, review if you want, it won't be forced on you to do so, but again I would TOTALLY LOVE IT! REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS TREASURED AND LOVED! TEEHEE! =3 **__ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!_


	8. Chapter 8 Crazy Month Number SIX!

_**~*~Crazy Month Number SIX! ~*~**_

_**Disclaimer-**__**I don't own Lord of the Rings.**_

_**Last Time-**__**Again, I say nothing much happened besides Sparkles and Gemly having sex everyday for a whole entire month! So with that said, we continue on again!**_

_**~*Crazy Month Number SIX! *~**_

_**Sparkles's belly is seriously big… a little bit bigger than average, for a pregnant person being six months pregnant and all. **_

_**Now for this whole entire month, Sparkles and Gemly are learning**__**how to be parents… PARENTING SESSIONS! WOOHOO! Though throughout the month they did try counseling and saw the counselor about their ridiculous arguments; and he (the counselor) came to the conclusion that they (Sparkles and Gemly) are hopeless about ending their non-stop ridiculous argumental antics. The counselor said that their ridiculous arguments, shows that, that is the part of their strong friendship, childish but strong. **_

___~~To Be Continued~~_

_**With that concluded this chapter ends here. I know totally RIDICULOUS! SO RIDICULOUS! IT'S COMPLETELY UNBELIEVABLE AND OUTRAGEOUS! BUT THAT'S HOW IT HAS TO BE! **__SO ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! __**Again… review if you want; no pressure there and no worries! I'm not forcing anyone to review if they don't want to. Again- I know I used that word a lot… but again, with this being a short chapter, I completely understand. Like always- REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS TREASURED AND LOVED! TEEHEE! =3 ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_


	9. Chapter 9 Crazy Month Number SEVEN!

_**~*~Crazy Month Number SEVEN! ~*~**_

_**Disclaimer-**__** I don't own Lord of the Rings!**_

_**Last Time-**__** Gemly and Sparkles have parenting sessions! Again- WOOHOO! TO THE NEW LY BECOMED PARENTS! Sparkles and Gemly also had counseling, which was completely useless from the start. They never needed it… but many others think otherwise.**_

_** With that said, we continue… somewhat.**_

_**~*Crazy Month Number SEVEN! *~**_

_**They are fully confident on being parents, but now is where the learn how to take care of a kid. So they have Child Development Sessions throughout the whole month. **_

_**At first they had a little difficulty from the beginning… their first flour sack kind of… well… got dropped in a river… so they didn't manage to pass that task. So they had to do it again and again until they passed… the second attempt was Gemly's fault! He sat on the flour sack and well… the flour bursted out of it. Flour flew out from both ends of the sack… so that's where the second again comes into play. They manage to successfully succeed the third attempt and passed it with flying colors! Well… after certain misdemeanors. **_

_**Though they did other activities and stuff… but again they passed it all with flying colors!**_

___~~To Be Continued~~_

_**I know a bit short as well… but now, you can't be completely outraged by the shortness of this chapter, because on the paper I wrote it on… it wasn't even a complete paragraph… I guess I want to say BE GLAD I IMPROVISED IT A BIT! Though again I guess I truly want to say that… but I don't want to come out as a rude arsch, so yeah. Again you could review if you like, I won't force you. Like always REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS TREASURED AND LOVED! Teehee! =3 ONWARDS TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_


	10. Chapter 10 Crazy Month Number EIGHT!

_**~*~Crazy Month Number EIGHT! ~*~**_

_**Disclaimer- **__**I don't own Lord of the Rings.**_

_**Last Time-**__** Sparkles and Gemly learned how to take care of a kid through Child Development Sessions! So now they are ready to be parents. **_

_**Now we continue somewhat…**_

_**~*Crazy Month Number EIGHT! *~**_

_**Sparkles, is exhausted and really huge. He hates waddling everywhere… he feels like he is a PENGUIN! So throughout this whole entire month he takes it easy and relaxes… a lot of sleeping and laziness involved. **_

___~~To Be Continued~~_

_**Not much I know, but this was all I could think of for this short not even worthy to call a chapter… scene… I know COMPLETELY OUTRAGEOUS! BUT BE THANKFUL! I THINK IF I DIDN'T IMPROVISE ON MY ONE BEFORE THIS THEN IT WOULD PROBABLY HAVE BEEN SHORTER… MAYBE… I THINK… I DON'T WANT TO FIND OUT, BECAUSE- HA! I AM BEING TOO LAZY! Well… with that said, I don't think I should ask anyone to review this OUTRAGEOUSLY SHORT SCENE! It would be considered a waste to review this… if you don't mind me saying so myself. Though if you do… some could consider you crazy, but in the least I would consider you a tad bit nuts… but really kind and sweet and generous. Now like always REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS TREASURED AND LOVED! Yes… I have to say that because that's my signature okay? So no- CRAZY INSANE LOOKS THAT WOULD SAY "I'M A TOTAL NUTSO- INSANE-MACADAMIA!" Now again with that said, ONWARDS TO OUR LAST AND FINAL CHAPTER! TEEHEE! =3**_


	11. Chapter 11 The Month of SURPRISE!

_**~*~The Month of SURPRISE!~*~**_

_**^*^Another way on saying Crazy Month Number NINE! ^*^**_

_**Disclaimer-**__** I don't own Lord of the Rings.**_

_**Last Time-**__** Sparkles basically did nothing… he was lazy! **_

_**Now we continue and finish our TWO BEST LOVING BUDDIES'S journey!**_

_**~*The Month of SURPRISE!*~ **_

_**Sparkles, was in pain, SERIOUS PAIN! His water broke and now he's pushing… pushing what? SOMETHING! We all hear the doctors say "**__PUSH__**!" But push what exactly? Anyway Sparkles, pushes and pushes a few times and out comes the baby he's bonded with from almost a year… a total CRAZY-INSANE-PAIN-IN-THE-ARSCH-NINE MONTHS! Well this being the exact nine month, but still. **_

_**After birthing his and his dear lover's baby, the next thing Sparkles knows, is that it's AFTER-BIRTH TIME! Or so he thought. He kept pushing and pushing, still no after birth but just as much pain he just felt while birthing his baby; except this feels exactly like that, but said healers say that it is just the after-birth. HA! AFTER-BIRTH HIS ARSCH! Anyway, he keeps pushing some more and the next thing he knows is that he's hearing more crying. … … **_

_**(MORE CRYING? WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! WAIT A MINUTE! Is this happening? I know everyone believed there only being one, well… SURPRISE! SPARKLES HAD TWINS! AWESIES! TEEHEE!)**_

_**Sparkles, wasn't expecting that, no one was. -**_

_**(**__**I'm pretty sure no one was… well you know… at least not at the beginning anyhow.**__**)**_

_**Then- came the dreaded after-birth, more painful pushing. After that, Sparkles passed out. **_

_***^***^***^*MOMENT OF SILENCE*^***^***^***_

_**When Sparkles awoke, he was in a pair of comfy leggings; he was also surrounded by his family including Gemly and Gema. Next thing he knows is that he was given his two babies, which are now both in his (Sparkles's) arms. (One was bigger than the other; the bigger one would be considered the average height of a new born hobbit. Though it might get to be as big as a hobbit if not a little taller, but it had pointy ears. The smaller one of course had pointy ears too! But it of course is a dwarfy-elf! The elf part for the ears; and NO! It won't have a lot of poofy hair like a dwarf… though dwarves have long beards… so no long beard! THERE! Yeah… that works right?) **_

_**Gemly was the one to ask what are they? They both looked and Sparkles could only say: Gemles and Sparkly. (For those who are picky and persistent like, then I suppose you would like to know which one the two are, Gemles being the boy would be the tall one, and Sparkly being the girl, would be the short one; oh and NO AGAIN! Don't wonder about the dwarfy Sparkly having a big belly, it won't be really big, just a little chubby, but that's not bad. Considering, I've never seen a female dwarf before, so I don't really know what they look like! DARN PRODUCERS OF MOVIES AND PEOPLE WHO COME UP WITH MYSTICAL CREATURES!) **_

"_Father you are going to have to add another room to the palace again!__**" 'Sparkles said in a teasing and cheerful tone.' **_

_**Sir Jewel- **__OH WONDERFUL!_

_**Everyone except Sir Jewels laughed at that.**_

_**Gemly- **_Hey elf can I ask you something?

_**Sparkles- **_**Like what would that be Gemly?**

_**Gemly- **_Well we consider and know each other as lovers right?

_**Sparkles- **_**WELL OF COURSE! Why?**

_**Gemly- **_Well… since we had these two adorable babies together… I was thinking-

_**Sparkles- **_**You were thinking what?**

_**Gemly- **_I was thinking- Could we get married elf?

_**Sparkles- **_**Well... I would want to say yes, but that is only if Mother and Father are alright with it. **

_**Sir Jewel- **__OF COURSE! Again Sparkles, you know I can't say no to you. So-Yeah I'm fine with it._

_**Lady Crystal- **__**Alright! I guess I'm alright with it too! I don't want my baby boy unhappy and sad. So-Yeah I'm fine with it too.**___

_**Sparkles- OH! THANK-YOU MOTHER AND FATHER! IT MEANS A LOT TO ME AND TO GEMLY TOO! BESIDES! You're grandparents now. **_

_**Sir Jewel and Lady Crystal- **__Thanks for reminding us._

_**Gemly- **_Uh-oh!

_**Sparkles- **_**Uh-oh what?**

_**Gemly- **_I think they are a bit scared to know the fact that they are grandparents already.

_**Sparkles- **_**I think you're right Gemly! You know what this means don't you?**

_**Gemly-**_ Oh! I most certainly do elf!

_**Sparkles and Gemly- GRANDPARENTING SESSIONS! **_

_**Sir Jewel and Lady Crystal- **__Oh wonderful!_

_**Gema and Shimmer- **__**That's just going to go well! *girly giggles filled the room from the two***_

_**Days' later things were prepared and decorated beautifully for the wedding. After all of that, family relatives arrived and others came, and the wedding commenced. Gemly was in a red and silver dressy outfit, that was enlaced with rubies, and Sparkles was in a dressy white and silver tunic, enlaced with green emeralds! They both knew why the other was wearing those certain outfits in those colors with those certain gems… They wore those outfits just to have a reason later for another ridiculous argument; of course and also for past reasons. **_

_**Sparkles, walked down the isle, they (of course Sparkles and Gemly) said their vows, placed the rings (Which for Gemly, was a silver ring with two emeralds and a ruby, *order-**__**Emerald**__**-**__**Ruby**__**-**__**Emerald**__*** Sparkles's ring too was silver, but the order was just the opposite ***__**Ruby**__**-**__**Emerald**__**-**__**Ruby**__***) So with their rings placed on their ring fingers, and vows completed, and after Sparkles managed to sit down, Gemly walked right in-between Sparkles's legs, Sparkles, with his head turned down, and Gemly, with his head turned up; They finally completed their wedding ceremony with a deep lip-lock make out scene! It only ended as soon as they pulled away. Oh! Don't ask how they danced at the little party at the end of the wedding… which we all know that all weddings world-wide have… Still don't ask! I wouldn't be able to describe that, even if I tried, TOO COMPLICATED FOR ME! *THAT'S RIGHT! I ADMIT TO THAT! AND I'M NOT A MACADAMIA! Yeah- I know no one said it, but that doesn't mean someone would end up thinking it.* **_

_**So Sparkles and Gemly are married. YAY! FOR ELFY AND DWARFY LOVE! AND GEMLY GOT WHAT HE WANTED! AND MUCH MORE! Plus! Another room did get added to the palace once more! Poor Sir Jewel… Not really, he wasn't all that bummed out about it. **_

_**~*~*~*~**__**They - RIDICULOUSLY LIVED HAPPILY-SOMEWHAT -EVER AFTER… WITH NON-STOP ARGUMENTS AND MORE ROOMS WERE ADDED FOR THE NEXT OF MANY CHILDREN THAT THEY (YES! SPARKLES AND GEMLY) HAD! **__**~*~*~*~**_

_***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-THE GEMSPARKLY END! *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**_

_** I hope you enjoyed! So tell me what you think. Good or Bad? REVIEW PLEASE! THEY ARE ALWAYS TREASURED AND LOVED! TEEHEE! =3**_


End file.
